The invention generally relates to solid electrolyte cells and more particularly to an improved solid electrolyte cell having strips of platinum defining electrodes extended along opposite side surfaces of the cell in mutually spaced parallelism and defining therebetween parallel strips of bare substrate surfaces which tend to offer minimal resistance to gas flow, whereby the electrical resistance for the cell is lowered and the gas conductivity thereof enhanced.